


cadet

by ppancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, shiro is a good dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: Keith pushes Shiro's buttons. Shiro keeps his cadet in line.





	cadet

**Author's Note:**

> lmao writing this was a good time bc dom shiro + patience yields focus trope + lance being lance :')  
> shoutout to [ yezh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh) for beta and encouragement!

Keith is bored.

It’s a Friday and he’s done with his classes. He’s already changed out of his itchy Garrison uniform, but something still feels off - some kind of restless electricity under his skin, making him fidgety and on edge. It’s a feeling he’s familiar with, but he’s not used to having an outlet for it that isn’t running until his legs burn or getting into fights with other cadets. Just being around Shiro has become his go-to when he’s off like this - simply being around him helps calm him down.

(Keith knows he’s also horny as hell - with midterms and papers and grading, it’s been hard to find time with Shiro to really do anything. But he’s hoping to fix that today.)

So when he finds himself wandering into Shiro’s cramped office, he’s not exactly surprised.  
It’s been such a blessing for them, this office. Normally TAs don't get their own space, but since Shiro was a favorite among the officers and the professor for the class had recently moved up in Garrison ranks and gotten a larger office, they’d gifted Shiro with his own office. Shiro would mutter about how they’re just trying to get him to stay as a professor and complain about how obvious they are about favoritism, but in reality having a room with a lock when they both lived with roommates has been a godsend.

So on days like today, when Keith’s feeling restless and jumpy, he can tie his hair back how he knows Shiro likes (he insists it’s because he can see Keith’s eyes better, but Keith would bet money it’s because it’s easier to pull on) and saunter in and lock the door behind him with an air of confidence, because he’s pretty sure he’ll get what he wants out of his boyfriend.

Shiro’s sitting at the desk facing the doorway, bent over some papers with a scowl and a red pen. Keith walks in and plops down in one of the chairs facing the desk. Shiro glances up for a moment, mumbles a “hey” and returns to his work.

“I’m bored,” Keith states, putting his feet up on the desk.

Shiro swats at him with a rolled up paper. “Maybe you should study more, if your classmates’ PFATS are anything to go by,” he sighs,

“Woah, you get to read those?” Keith asks. 

“Yeah, just to glance over them. It’s not like I can make decisions about who passes, though,” Shiro explains.  
Keith hums. That makes more sense. Shiro’s one of the Garrison’s favorites, for sure, but he wouldn’t have thought he’d have the power to read the newer cadets’ preliminary flight aptitude tests. It was a packet of information about things like physical and mental health and reaction times paired with a survey about theoretical situations they could run into if they did make it to be pilots. It was one of the first things cadets did as they started branching out from the general education classes, and it was essential to get good marks if you wanted to be a fighter pilot. Keith had taken his the semester before and had been cleared to join the program, although his superiors constantly reminded him it had been thanks to his high simulation scores and reaction times that he’d made it and that his situational decision-making really needed work. As a result, Iverson was making Keith retake the questions section, to see if his hot-headed side had gotten any better. 

Keith was working on it. Shiro wasn’t helping much, though, with his impulsive, emotional side.

“You remember the question about choosing between saving the passengers or defeating an enemy force? This guy wrote, and I quote, ‘I’d defeat the enemy forces no matter the odds and defend my passengers, because my passengers are safest if there are no enemies in close proximity.” Just...why?” Shiro sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Mm, that was probably Lance,” Keith replies breezily. “I’m sure mine is fantastic.” All he gets is a grunt in return.

Okay. So he’ll have to work a little bit for it. 

He stands up and moves around behind the desk to drape over Shiro’s back, setting his chin on his shoulder. “Any other good ones?” he murmurs, peeking over at the paper Shiro’s working on.

He feels Shiro shrug beneath him. “Not really - they’re pretty boring, actually. I just have to get through them. Maybe we could watch a movie or something in my room later? I think my roommate’s gonna be gone for a few hours.”

Keith smirks and turns to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “I think we could come up with a better way to use your empty room, baby,” he teases.

Shiro laughs but can't hide the blush that stains his cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty when you blush,” Keith coos, leaning closer to kiss down the line of Shiro’s jaw to the exposed skin above his collar. 

Shiro just blushes harder, pen falling from his hand as reaches up to curl his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith spins Shiro’s chair so they're facing each other, bracing his hand on an arm rest. His other hand goes to the snaps at Shiro’s collar, while his mouth works on a mark just under the curve of Shiro’s jaw.

“If I didn't know any better, I’d guess you’re just trying to butter me up because you’re nervous about being too impulsive with your answers again,” Shiro says with a smirk.

Keith hums against his throat and pulls back with a nip under his jaw. “Yeah, but we both know I’m your favorite, so there’s no way I’ll do bad.”

The hand in Keith’s hair tightens and pulls until Keith’s neck is arched back. Keith gasps in surprise and tries to suppress a shudder when Shiro leans close, hot breath fanning below his ear. 

“I’m sorry, I must have heard wrong. I don't play favorites, cadet,” Shiro murmurs, voice low and husky. 

Keith bites back a whine. He knows how this goes - they've done it often enough. It usually results in Keith turning into a begging, moaning mess by the end - exactly what he’d been seeking when he walked in.

“Mm, you sure about that, Officer Shirogane?”

He hisses when Shiro tugs at his hair again. “Are you backtalking me now?” he growls, sending shivers skittering down Keith’s spine.

“Depends,” he replies with an arched brow. “Are you gonna punish me if I am?”

Shiro surges up out of the chair and crowds Keith against the back wall. He leans in close to kiss at the skin beneath Keith’s ear before murmuring, “Usual safewords?” 

Keith nearly melts, just knowing that Shiro is always so careful with him when they do this, like he’s something to cherish. He realizes Shiro’s waiting for an affirmation and quickly nods. 

Shiro presses one sweet kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth before straightening up and settling back into the scene. “I can think of a way for you to apologize, though,” he purrs, pushing a hand down on Keith’s shoulder. “On your knees, cadet.”

Keith sinks down immediately. It feels like it's been so long since they’ve done this, he already feels the want running under his skin, causing blood to rush to his cock just at Shiro’s words.

Shiro pushes a hand through his dark hair and sneers. “Look at you, so obedient - so good for me. You know what to do next, baby.”

Keith hums and pushes up into Shiro’s touch. God, he’s missed this. He leans forward, hands reaching to work at the belt as he mouths at Shiro over his pants. He smiles when he hears Shiro groan above him.

“You look so good like this,” he murmurs, “on your knees, so eager for it, and we’ve barely gotten started.” Keith preens at the praise as he tugs the belt open and pulls Shiro’s pants and boxers down enough for his erection to spring free. His breath hitches at the sight - Shiro’s already so hard, cock flushed and nearly dripping. Keith takes him in his hand and slowly, slowly licks a thick stripe up the vein before taking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue and looks up at Shiro though his eyelashes. 

“I’m gonna take you apart, Keith, teach you a lesson,” Shiro growls, eyes sipping closed. “Fuck you open on my fingers til you’re begging for my cock. Bring you right up to the edge and make you come over and over--”

Keith moans around the cock in his mouth and focuses on relaxing his throat so he can sink down, slowly taking more and more of Shiro in until he feels the tip brush against the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Keith, you take me so well,” Shiro groans. Keith whimpers, fingers tightening around Shiro’s hips. He desperately wants to reach down and touch himself, but he knows that’s against their rules. He still has half a mind to do it, just to see how Shiro would punish him, but he knows whatever reward he’ll get will be worth it.

He slips his eyes shut and tries to focus on other sensations - on the feel of Shiro, hot and heavy in his mouth; the slightly salty taste; the smell that’s sweet and a little earthy, like pine needles in the winter, but also just so distinctly Shiro. He falls into a rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and sucking at the head before sinking back down, that he knows will drive Shiro crazy.

Shiro keeps up a steady stream of praise and soft noises, telling Keith how pretty he looks, how good his mouth feels. Keith drinks it up like a man stranded in a desert, lets it sink through his skin into his bones and renew him.

It's nice, focusing all his energy on pleasing Shiro like this. He’s perfectly content licking and kissing and sucking on Shiro’s length until Shiro unconsciously twitches his hips forward, just a bit. Keith whines and leans back, then tugs on Shiro’s hips.

Shiro understands in a heartbeat. He smirks down at him, "You want that? Want me to fuck your pretty little mouth, push my cock down your throat till you’re choking on it?” He pulls back enough for Keith to have some space to breathe. Keith just shudders and whines in response, mind too hazy for real words. Because fuck, when Shiro gets like this-- 

“Come on, cadet. Use your words,” Shiro lilts, brushing a loose strand of hair from Keith’s face, eyes almost tender.  
Keith shivers at the edge in Shiro’s voice. “I-I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Shiro clicks his tongue. “Ask nicely,” he commands, reaching down to grip at Keith’s jaw. “I know you can do better.”

Keith swallows thickly and nods. He can do better. He can do better, for Shiro. “Please fuck my mouth.”

“Good boy,” Shiro praises. 

Keith takes a steadying breath and opens his mouth. Shiro bites his lip and moves forward until his cock is just barely touching Keith’s lips. He slips a hand back up to tangle in Keith’s hair and starts rolling his hips. He goes slow and shallow at first. Keith appreciates it, but he wants Shiro to lose another layer of his soldier-strong control, to push harder, to just fucking use him. He tugs more on Shiro’s hips and hums around him, trying to encourage him. Shiro lets out a deep groan. “Shit, baby, you’re so good at this,” he praises. Keith shivers at the praise and moans around the cock in his mouth. He presses the flat of his tongue along the vein on the underside, licking at the slit as Shiro pulls out. 

“Fuck, yeah, just like that, just--”

Keith can hear Shiro starting to lose his composure, and it just makes him want to please him more. He blinks up at Shiro and lets his jaw go lax as an invitation. “You really want it, yeah? Want me to just-” Shiro pushes in, a little rougher than usual so Keith has to focus to not cough. “-use you?” Shiro breathes. Keith whines and tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s thighs in reply. 

Shiro pulls out and pauses for a moment. “Color?” he asks, eyes gentle even when he’s this turned on. “Green, green,” Keith assures him. 

Shiro hums and finally starts pushing in like Keith wants. He sets a rhythm, thrusting in until Keith feels the head rub against the back of his throat. He hollows his cheeks as best he can as Shiro pulls out. Shiro groans above him. “You, ah, you always make this so good for me,” he sighs. Keith would probably smile if his lips weren't stretched around Shiro’s length.

Shiro keeps thrusting in and out of Keith’s mouth, soft groans and praise dropping from his lips, and Keith thinks he’s maybe never been more turned on. He loves the feeling of being used like this. He feels tears gathering in his eyes, but he loves how Shiro’s moaning above him, how his composure is slowly crumbling under Keith’s touch.

He knows Shiro’s close by the way his breath keeps hitching and how the muscles beneath his fingertips keep shaking. Keith starts to pull back off Shiro’s dick, but Shiro’s grip in his hair tightens. “You can take it, baby, come on,” he murmurs, running a thumb over Keith’s cheekbone. And this is just another reason Keith adores Shiro - even when they’re like this, he knows Shiro’s careful with him, always checking in in small ways they both understand. 

Keith moans in agreement and keeps his jaws lax, letting Shiro thrust into his mouth once, twice more before he stills and comes down Keith’s throat.

Keith swallows around him, digging his fingers into Shiro’s sharp hipbones to keep his hands occupied because fuck, hearing the sounds drop from Shiro’s lips, tasting him on his tongue and not being able to do anything about his own aching cock is torture.

He knows it’ll be worth it in the end, though.

“Fuck, Keith, you’re so good for me, so pretty,” Shiro murmurs, hips still rolling as he rides out his orgasm. 

Keith whines when Shiro pulls out of his mouth, but he barely has time to miss the contact before Shiro’s leaning down for a kiss.  
It’s soft and slow at first, which Keith adores - it’s Shiro’s way of checking in, making sure nothing is too much. 

Shiro pulls away with a nip to Keith’s bottom lip and a tap to his shoulder. “You were so good for me, baby,” he purrs. Keith shifts off his knees and follows Shiro up. Shiro grips at Keith’s hips and flips them around so Keith feels the edge of the desk at the small of his back.

Shiro nuzzles in and works his way down Keith’s neck, sucking and biting and licking. He growls when he reaches the fabric of Keith’s t-shirt. “Strip,” he instructs, tugging at the hem.

Keith scrambles to comply and tries not to get distracted when he sees Shiro working at the buttons of his own shirt. He toes his shoes off, slips his t-shirt over his shoulders and slides his pants and briefs off until he’s naked in front of Shiro.

He flushes, a little embarrassed by Shiro’s gaze raking down his body. “You’re so gorgeous,” Shiro whispers, pulling him close again. Keith sighs with relief when Shiro finally presses them together, skin on skin. “I love how your body reacts to me,” Shiro’s murmuring into his neck while his hands roam down Keith’s sides. “I love how pretty you are when you blush. I love the sounds you make when I’m touching you.”

He smirks and slides warm palms up Keith’s flat stomach, pausing to pinch at a nipple. Keith whines and arches his back. “Mm, just like that.” Shiro’s breath ghosts over his ear, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine.

Having Shiro’s big hands on him feels good, but he’s been hard and aching without relief for too long. “Shiro, p-please…” he whimpers.

“You’ve been so good for me, baby,” Shiro murmurs, one hand trailing down his torso, ghosting over his hipbone. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Keith’s hazy brain can’t catch up with the words before Shiro’s clearing papers and pens from the desktop and manhandling Keith onto it. Shiro leans down and licks into Keith’s mouth, all tongue and spit, probably too messy but Keith doesn’t care because Shiro’s close enough for him to get some friction when he rolls his hips up. He gasps at the relief but whimpers when Shiro pushes his hips back down.

“You’re doing so well, kitten, can you keep being good for me?” Shiro’s breath plays across the skin he’s been sucking on, sparking goosebumps across Keith’s throat. Keith bites his lip and nods. He can be good. He can do this.

Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s lips, short and sweet, before returning to mouth at his collarbones. Keith arches into it, seeking more sensation that what he’s given. He’s aching with want now, with Shiro’s lips and tongue working down his chest, murmuring praise into his skin. 

Keith hears a drawer open and close and peeks out to see Shiro pouring lube over his fingers. Shiro smirks up at him. “Color?” he asks.

“Oh, fuck, green,” Keith breathes out.

“Good boy. Are you ready, love?” Shiro murmurs, as if he doesn’t know the answer, as if he hasn’t been teasing him since this all started. Keith just lets his head thunk back on the desk and rolls his hips, adding a quiet “yes” when Shiro doesn’t move.

“Yes, what?”

Keith whines. “Y-yes, please, Shiro, please--”

Then Shiro’s finally wrapping his hand around Keith’s aching cock and rubbing over his entrance, and Keith’s arching off the desk with a shout.

Shiro starts pressing in a finger, carefully watching Keith’s reaction. He kisses at a thigh when Keith hisses at the pressure, tries distracting him into relaxing with slow, languid strokes over his dick. “You’re so beautiful like this, Keith, desperate and aching,” he murmurs, swiping his thumb over the head. Keith jerks up with a gasp. He feels hypersensitive everywhere, now that he’s finally getting some of what he wants. It’s not really enough to get him anywhere, though - it just coils up the heat and want and ache tighter.

Shiro pushes the digit in when Keith relaxes and works up a slow rhythm. Keith’s nearly writhing on the desk, hips pushing back to meet Shiro’s finger. He bites down on a moan when Shiro rubs over that spot inside him, but Shiro moves up until he’s pressed against him again. He kisses just beneath Keith’s ear. “I wanna hear you. Don’t hold anything back from me,” he demands, voice quiet but with an edge that makes Keith eager to obey. He nods frantically. “Good boy,” Shiro says before he pushes a second finger in. 

Keith lets a low moan drop from his open mouth. “Fuck, baby, you sound amazing,” Shiro praises, kissing down his neck. He scissors his fingers, then thrusts them back in and hooks them, catching right where Keith wants them most. “Oh, fuck,” Keith groans, instinctively pushing down for more. Shiro keeps rubbing at that spot until Keith’s squirming and keening high in his throat. 

“Shiro, I thought you - hah, fuck - thought you said something about a reward?” Keith grinds out between gasps.

Shiro flashes a grin up at him. “Patience yields focus, cadet.”

Keith barely hold himself back from rolling his eyes.

“But seriously, we’re getting there. You can take a little more,” Shiro murmurs, eyes flashing dark. And then he’s pressing in a third finger, filling Keith up so he can feel them rubbing inside over all the right spots. He keeps ghosting touches over Keith’s cock, never enough. “Shiro, please--” Keith moans, thoughts scrambled by all the stimulation.

“Hmm? Tell me what you want, Keith.” Shiro lets up, fingers just stroking in and out lazily now. Keith manages to breathe out, “Want you to fuck me.” He shivers when Shiro growls and moves back up his body again so his breath is right in Keith’s ear. “Yeah? You want that, want my cock to fill you up?” Shiro murmurs, voice low and breathy.

When Keith doesn't reply, Shiro starts jerking him off in earnest, pulling long, firm strokes over the shaft. He shifts back down and starts doing these little kitten licks over the head, and Keith is convinced he’s starting to ascend into heaven. Shiro doesn’t stop thrusting his fingers in, and everything just feels so good, Keith has to--

“Shiro, I’m gonna-”

Shiro quickly grips the base of his cock and pulls his fingers out to the first knuckle, teasing. Keith groans at being brought up so close to the edge, and then being yanked back.

“I believe I asked you a question, cadet,” he says, voice low and commanding but laced through with arousal.

“Ah, fuck, please--” Keith can’t stay still, body writhing and searching for friction.

“Keith. Just tell me what you want, baby, and I’ll give it to you. I’ll take care of you, I’ll give you what you need. You just need to ask,” Shiro croons.

Keith swallows. Okay. Words. “I want you to fuck me, want your cock in me, please, Shiro, I need it, ahh, fuck, pleasepleaseplease--” He arches up and bares his throat, trying to get Shiro to crack. 

“Yes,” Shiro breathes out. He pulls his fingers out of Keith and ruffles through a desk drawer for a condom. Keith reaches down to touch himself as Shiro rolls the condom on and spreads more lube over himself, but Shiro stops him with a sharp “Don’t.” Keith ends up lying back down with his hands over his head, one hand gripping his other wrist to keep from touching himself.

“Fuck, Keith, you’re so fucking hot like this - I’m the only one who gets you like this, so open and needy,” Shiro tells him as he pressed close and lines up. Keith flushes and whines in response, hooking a leg around Shiro’s waist to try to get him to hurry up. Shiro let out a low chuckle. “I’ve got you, kitten, don’t worry,” he murmurs. He leans down and captured Keith’s lips in his own as he presses in.

“Ahh, fuck, Shiro--” Keith gasps against Shiro’s lips. Shiro keeps whispering filthy praises in his ear, telling him how tight he is, how good it feels, how well he’s taking him in. Keith tries to focus on Shiro’s words and his hands roaming over his skin to distract himself from the stretch.

Eventually he relaxes and the sharp discomfort fades enough for him to whisper an “okay” against Shiro’s lips. 

“Yeah? Do you want--”

“God, yes, Shiro, please move,” Keith pants out.

Shiro kisses him, tugging his lower lip between his teeth as he slowly, slowly pulls out and then shoves back in, his grip tight around Keith’s hips. Keith gasps. “Shiro, you’re so--shit, please--”

“C’mon baby, lemme hear you. Tell me how much you want it,” Shiro growls, his hips finding a slow rhythm that leaves Keith gasping into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I-I want it, please fuck me harder, you feel - hah, you feel so good, Shiro,” he groans.  
He hears Shiro hum in his ear. “Yeah? You like that, kitten, like my thick cock filling you up?”  
Keith just moans and nods. 

“Mm, yeah, Keith - god, you’re so tight,” Shiro growls. He squeezes at sharp hipbones and sucks at a spot on Keith’s neck. Keith’s scrambling for purchase on Shiro’s back, blunt nails digging into muscle. He’s sure he’s leaving marks, but the idea just makes him flush and arch higher off the desk. 

Because people will see the marks, and know that Shiro’s taken. That he’s Keith’s, and that Keith is his. 

Shiro slides a hand down from his hip to grab at his ass, shaking Keith from his thoughts. “Just for me, baby, only for me,” he says. Keith bites his lip and nods. He’s so deep in this headspace, so eager to please Shiro, that he’s sure he’d lick his boot if he asked.

Shiro pulls him off the desktop so he’s standing against it, then flips him and manhandles him until Keith’s leaned against it, elbows on the desk, ass in the air, waiting for Shiro.

He flicks his hair out of his eyes and blinks back at Shiro over his shoulder. “Please,” he begs, because he’s suddenly aware of how empty he feels, and Shiro’s only gently grabbing at his hips and just looking at him like he wants to devour him. Fuck.

Shiro smirks and steps forward until his cock is just teasing Keith’s entrance. Keith balls his fists on the desk and tries to stop from pushing back, because he knows he needs permission, knows Shiro will punish him if he asks for more than he’s given. 

“Please, what?” Shiro drawls, still just rubbing his head over Keith’s slick hole. 

Keith shudders. “Please fuck me, I need it--ah!” 

Shiro finally presses back in. He wastes no time in building a steady pace, snapping his hips so Keith’s jerking against the desk with every thrust. “God, Shiro, right there--fuck, right there, don’t stop please don’t stop please--”

Everything’s so good - Shiro keeps dragging his cock over Keith’s prostate every time, sending shivers of pleasure everywhere, from his curling toes to his bushing cheeks. He can tell Shiro’s starting to get close when his thrusts start losing rhythm and his breath comes more quickly.

Then Shiro curls over Keith, draping his warm chest of Keith’s back, and mouths at the soft skin behind Keith’s ear. “You close, baby?” he murmurs. Keith whines and nods, too focused on how good Shiro feels, rubbing over all the right spots inside him. “Yeah, Shiro, I’m gonna--oh my god,” Keith moans. He feels that tightening, burning low in his belly and he knows he’s so close to getting swept into it.

“You’re so perfect, Keith, you’ve been so good for me...shit, you feel so good, like you were made for me.”  
“Oh, fuck,” Keith whispers. He feels Shiro’s harsh breath over his ear. “Come for me, Keith,” he orders.

Keith bites his lip to keep from shouting as he comes hard over the desktop and his stomach. Shiro wraps a hand around his cock and catches some milky white on his fingers. “Fuck, Keith,” he moans against his neck. Keith keeps tightening around him, and Shiro follows him down, coming hard with his teeth in Keith’s shoulder.

He fucks him through it as Keith shakes apart and falls back together, riding out his orgasm into Shiro’s hand. 

Keith’s sure it takes him at least a full minute before he can move.He whines as Shiro pulls out of him and leaves to tie off the condom and toss it in the trash - there’s nothing he wants more than to be close to Shiro right now.

Shiro chuckles and comes back quickly to help ease Keith up and into the chair. He leans down for a slow, sweet kiss. “I didn't get to do that enough,” he complains. Keith hums questioningly up at him. “Kiss you,” Shiro explains.

Keith snorts. Only Shiro would complain about something so sweet.

“You were amazing, though,” Shiro whispers, peppering butterfly kisses over Keith’s nose, eyelids, cheekbones. “You’re all I could ever ask for.”

Keith blushes. He almost laughs - even after everything, all the lewd things he’s said and heard and moaned at over the past hour, this is what makes him flush and duck his head. Shiro just takes the opportunity to kiss Keith’s forehead.

“Okay,” he says, handing Keith a handful of tissues. “Let’s get cleaned up and we can go back to mine?”

Keith smiled and nods. It's a relief to know that Shiro craves closeness just as much as he does.  
They dress and clean up as best they can. Shiro’s wiping down the desk as Keith pulls his t-shirt back on when Shiro starts laughing. Keith tugs the shirt over his head and turns to look at Shiro with a question in his eyes. His boyfriend snorts and just pushes a paper into Keith’s hand.

Keith looks it over - it’s the paper they were laughing at before, but the first page is splattered with Keith’s come. He takes a moment, slowly looks back up at Shiro, and shrugs. “Well, I think it’s an improvement,” he deadpans.

Shiro cackles and has to lean on his knees to catch his breath.

Later, when they’re clean and warm and curled together in Shiro’s bed, Shiro tells him he agrees. 

-

Later, much later, that paper comes back to haunt him.

It’s after Shiro leaves and is taken and then returned to Keith, after they find Voltron, after they meet three kids who happen to be the heroes that giant, semi-sentient lion mechs want, after their lives are twisted and tumbled and turned upside down. 

They're all sitting around the common room, resting after a long day of training with the lions. Pidge mentions that Green reminds them of their pet cat back home on Earth, and then Lance gets started on how much he used to love visiting home on breaks from the Garrison, and before long they're all reminiscing about the lives they had before.

“Oh, do you guys remember doing that...fuck, what was it called? Fat something?” Lance is saying, eyebrows scrunched together.

“PFAT,” Shiro supplies. “Preliminary flight aptitude test."

Lance snaps his fingers. “Yeah! With all the theoretical situations! Like, if you would prioritize the cargo or the passengers and shit!”

“Oh, yeah. I got really good marks on mine,” Keith mumbles.

“Mine was weird, because they made me take it twice! They said the first one was, like, invalidated? So they just interviewed me in the end. It made me so much more nervous - I think it, like, ruined my chances, honestly,” Lance grumbles, obviously still incredulous. 

“Oh, yeah. I think I read yours, actually, Lance. I’m pretty sure your written PFAT wasn’t much better,” Shiro tells him.

Lance slowly looks up. “So...it wasn’t invalid?” he asks, eyebrow raising.

“Uh.” Shiro’s gaze shifts slowly to Keith, who’s turning a matching shade of red. “Well, it… it was, technically, it just…” he starts.

“You’re blushing. And you’re looking at Keith. Why are you blushing at looking at Keith?” Lance demands. “The only time you do that is when someone talks about-” He stops mid sentence. “Wait. Wait.”

Pidge sighs and rolls their eyes. “If they fucked and got jizz all over your PFAT, you’re getting me that new handheld game next time we go to the space mall.”

Keith makes a weird choking noise. Shiro just stares at the ground and tries to will himself to stop flushing so damn much. 

“Oh. My god. Oh my god. Oh my god, you totally did that!” Lance exclaims with a shove at Keith’s shoulder.

“Pidge,” Keith groans, “why are you so creepy good at that?”

Pidge just shrugs. “I just pay attention more than you. Now, Lance, about that handheld…”

They start bickering over the validity of the deal, and Keith’s just starting to think about how thankful he is that the moment passed without too much embarrassment. 

But then he looks up just as he thinks it’s safe and sees Shiro quirk an eyebrow up. Oh, no. He recognizes that look.

“For the record, though…” Shiro starts, catching everyone’s attention. He’s already blushing just at the glint in Shiro’s eyes.  
“It was definitely worth it.”

Keith joins the chorus of groans and complaints around him, but he still catches Shiro’s gaze and nods because, hell yeah, it had definitely been worth it.


End file.
